


A Dragon, A Prince and A Treasure

by animalpet



Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [2]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Nagi is a Scott Pilgrim character, Reo is Exhausted™, Sick Character, dragon Ryuusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Ryuusei gets sick and Reo asks Nagi for help
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi, Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryuusei, Shidou Ryuusei/Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874185
Kudos: 21





	A Dragon, A Prince and A Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t pick between Ryureo and Reonagi so I picked both (not that the boys reach that point in this fic)
> 
> Happy belated birthday Reo!

Reo stared at the thermometer and frowned.

“Well?” Ryuusei coughed up smoke from underneath a hoard of blankets.

“You’re not running a fever—“

“See? Told you so—“

“But you’re way colder than you should be.”

“But it’s not a fever?”

Reo sighed, “You’re going to see the nurse.”

Ryuusei sneezed and frowned, creating a flurry sparks.

“I don’t know anything about how dragons work, and I have class in a few minutes.”

“Then skip class!” Ryuusei whined, “I’m sure your golden boy reputation will survive.”

Reo frowned.

Ryuusei sniffed and batted his eyelids, “Purple Bun….”

Reo softened and rustled Ryuusei’s hair. His fingertips lightly brushed against Ryuusei’s rough scales as his hand drifted down to underneath his jawline. Carefully, Reo began to scratch underneath Ryuusei’s neck, earning hearty purrs from Ryuusei’s throat.

Ryuusei, seemingly pleased with the situation, closed his eyes and let himself be lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Ryuusei woke up, Reo was gone.

Ryuusei groaned. He knew that he had turned the heat all the way up but he still felt like he was freezing.

Slowly, he worked up the energy to rise from his _nest of warmth_ , wrapping the bulkiest and warmest of the blankets around his body to take with him.

“ _Purple Bun~_ ?” he called out, “It’s not nice to leave your _patient_ unatten—“

He froze.

In the common room, playing a game on the TV, was a certain white-haired boy.

“Hey...aren’t you Purple Bun’s ex?” Ryuusei growled

“We never broke up,” Nagi didn’t look away from the TV, “We weren’t even dating.”

Ryuusei narrowed his eyes.

Nagi didn’t turn his attention away from the screen, “He left you a note on the fridge.”

Ryuusei grunted and trudged to the fridge. Seeing the note, he ripped it off to get a better look.

_Hey my Hot-Headed Moron,_

_I’m gonna go to class but have Nagi (who’s free today) watch over you_

_After that I’m gonna get Tokimitsu and make him drag you to the Nurses’ Office_

_There’s no escape_

_Love,_

_Your Little Purple Bun_

“That bastard….”

Ryuusei looked back at Nagi.

“Oi. Shouldn’t you be doing something?”

“Something like what?”

“Checking up on me? Making sure that I didn’t freeze to death?”

“Reo said that you were fine. I believed him.”

“Uh-huh….” Ryuusei sank down next to him. His eyes briefly settled on the screen, but quickly his eyes dulled and he sneezed, creating more sparks.

“Bless you.” Nagi responded in monotone, refusing to take his eyes away from the game.

Ryuusei rolled his eyes, but a single glimpse of an image directed his eyes back to the screen.

“Hey, who’s that?” he asked.

“The Prince.” Nagi explained, “You’re supposed to rescue him from the dragon before he gives into the curse and becomes a dragon himself.”

“I’m gonna pretend not to be offended about the dragon bit,” his eyes focused on the Prince, “Hmmm, he looks familiar though.”

Nagi’s eyes flickered in Ryuusei’s direction, “....What do you mean?”

“Well,” Ryuusei began, “The purple-colored hair, matching eyes, short and serious eyes brows, and that signature bun—“

“The game allows you to customize the prince and the hero.” Nagi explained, avoiding Ryuusei’s eyes, “You choose whether or not they’re a prince or princess, their appearance and even what kind of dragon kidnaps them based on a quiz….I hacked it a bit to give me more control...The Prince is from a previous save, I just never changed it.”

“Oh really…”

“Really.”

“Because to me, it seems like you like _my_ Little Purple Bun.”

“And what if I did…?” Nagi huffed, color flooding to his cheeks, “I’ve known him longer than you. I know I’ve fucked up but spending time away from Reo helped me figure some stuff out about myself and realize what I felt towards him...and he’s not _your_ Purple Bun.” Nagi added.

“What?” Ryuusei sneered, “He’s _yours_?”

A flash of light.

Ryuusei smirked as he felt the blade against his throat.

“Now now…” he drawled, “is that anyway to treat your _patient_.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Nagi growled, “I have no idea how Reo stands you.”

“He stands me just fine.” Ryuusei sneered, “I just can’t believe he actually crushed on your ass for a year and a half.”

Nagi’s eyes widened before becoming serious again, “You sure are talking big for a dragon that can’t even breathe fire right now.”

“I don’t need to breathe fire in order to kill you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Winner gets to ask out Purple Bun.”

“Reo isn’t a _prize_.”

Ryuusei raised an eyebrow, “So is that a no?”

* * *

“Thank you again for helping me, Tokimitsu.” Reo said as the two stepped into the elevator.

“It—It’s no problem!” Tokimitsu gave him one of his signature nervous smiles, “We’re friends after all.”

“I know that Ryuusei is a lot to handle, but he has like, zero energy since getting sick. And if he tries anything I’ll put the moron in his place.”

“And...you said that Nagi agreed to watch him…?”

“Yeah…” Reo looked at him, “...why?”

“Well uh….”

“ _Tokimitsu_.”

He jumped. “Well, it just that we’re surprised that you two are...well... _talking_ again...given that...you know—“

“—he rejected me in front of our entire ward?”

Tokimitsu nodded.

“I….I don’t know….I just decided that I need to grow up and talk to him like an adult….I don’t what will happen next, but currently I’m just happy that I can talk to my friend again,” Reo sighed, oblivious of the slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he talked.

Tokimitsu hurries after him, “Oh...and Ryuusei?”

“What about him?” Reo deadpanned.

“Well...We, like me and the others, thought that he was your…” Tokimitsu shrunk as Reo raised an eyebrow as the elevator slowed to a stop, “...rebound?”

Reo looked even more flustered, “Ryuusei isn’t my—that hot-headed moron—I would rather—I can’t even!” he flailed his arms, “UGH! Just stop talking and help me already!” 

Reo was the first one out when the elevator door opened.

The fifth floor had become a warzone. Furniture was thrown around and debris was everywhere. There were a few minor fires scattered around the common room too for good measure.

And in the middle of it, Ryuusei and Nagi were circling each other.

Nagi had ditched his rather simple sword for a grander, lather, glowing sword that Reo recognized was literally ripped from Nagi’s favorite MMORPG, _Demonslayer_.

“After I kill you, I’m going to turn your hide into a new pair of shoes.” he said, a fire in his eyes.

And despite being indoors, Ryuusei was on all floors with outstretched wings.

“I was wrong about you, Genius,” Ryuusei said, “Maybe you can make my heart explode after all. Won’t stop me from devouring you whole.”

“Bring it then, dragon.”

Tokimitsu yelped, “Oh no, the room’s a mess, what should we—Reo?“

Reo was shaking.

“You dumbassess….” Reo swallowed, “STOP FUCKING AROUND!”

The two froze.

“Oh. Reo.“

“Purple Bun!”

“WHO’S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?”

Immediately, they pointed at each other.

Reo held his hands up, “You know what? I don’t give a damn, both of you are cleaning it up.”

Nagi frowned, “But I promised Isagi—“

“ **Cancel**.”

“...Yessir…”

“But I’m sick!” Ryuusei pouted.

“If you’re well enough to start a fight, you’re well enough to clean up.”

“Hey! Why do you think I started it?”

“Because you _always_ start fights. And Seishirou is just dumb enough to take the bait.”

“ _Hey_.”

Tokimitsu watched as Reo began to bark orders at the two while Nagi and Ryuusei continued to make jabs at each other when Reo wasn’t looking.

“Oh dear….” Tokimitsu said, “The others will eat this up…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I headcanon the Blue Lock boys as huge gossips. Not a lot to talk about otherwise, lol.
> 
> Next, I think I might write something with Chigiri? Or maybe write about how Bachira devours his monster in this au....or something else entirely


End file.
